


Af-fairly Good News

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Post-Hogwarts, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: Ron suspects Hermione is cheating, and he wants answers. What he receives, though, is far from what he expected. Originally posted on FFN, September 2011





	Af-fairly Good News

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own all of my college textbooks, but I don't own the HP universe. Don't sue.

_A/N: This was written for Prompt of the Day at a FFN forum, Hogwarts Online II. It was originally written September 23rd, 2011. I'm moving all of my FFN work over here for the fun of it (and also for reviews hah). Try not to be too harsh lol_

-.-.-

She'd walked in late from work for the fourth time this week. He was there, on the couch, tapping his foot impatiently.

"And where have _you_ been?" he asked, the tips of his ears as red as his hair.

She hung her coat on the rack by the door and sighed tiredly, "Sorry, Ron. I had to stay late and finish the promotion posters; you wouldn't _believe_ how many rough drafts Dean drew up."

Her husband was still as stone, obviously upset that she had been working so much. "Oh really? Working on posters, huh? A likely story." he said, with a roll of his eyes.

"Ron, please don't start this again. I'm sorry I'm late, but you knew when I started this campaign for S.P.E.W. that I would be very busy," Hermione replied, trying to keep him calm. "It's not like I enjoy being away from you all day," she added, sitting next to him.

He immediately jumped up from the couch, as if she had a very contagious spout of Spattergoit. "How can I believe you, Hermione? Four days, _four days!_ It's as if you don't even want to be married anymore!" he shouted, his cheeks reddening as his attitude grew.

Hermione, with her elbows on her knees, put her face in her hands and shook her head. "Please keep your voice down, Ron. You know Mrs. Jensen will complain again."

"I don't give a damn about Mrs. Jensen! I _am_ concerned, however, about my wife!" He stopped for a moment, gathering his thoughts before rushing to the coat she had hung only moments before. Removing it from the rack, he put it to his nose and sniffed it. "It smells like _him,_" he said with a clearly disgusted tone.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh it does not! You're just making things up, Ronald!"

"You think so?" he asked, "How about all the late night floo calls, and the owls coming in at all hours of the night?"

_"Are you seriously asking me if I'm having an affair?"_she asked, standing abruptly.

"You said it, not me!" Ron replied, throwing the coat on the rack messily. Loud bangs came from their ceiling. Mrs. Jensen, their elderly neighbor above them, was banging her broomstick against her floor, in an attempt to quiet their shouting. This, however, had no impact on their discussion.

"How dare you even suggest it, Ronald Weasley! How dare you say such things to me after all these years!"

His crystal blue eyes were darting around the room, hoping to find some form of proof. All he really had was jealousy and a few late nights. He knew this was nothing to go on, but she didn't need to know that.

"I don't need excuses, Hermione, I need the truth!" he said, his hands crossed on his chest.

She glared at him, considering how he could _possibly_ think she would be cheating. "Honestly, Ron, you're impossible!"

"Oh yeah? Well…. You're more impossible!" he retorted.

She removed herself from the couch with a scoff and a roll of her eyes. "Real mature, Ronald." She took calm, calculated steps past him and towards their bedroom.

Ron followed, with a nearly-stomping nature. "We're not done here!"

"I'm done arguing. You don't even know what you're talking about. You're blinded by anger and jealousy."

His eyebrows furrowed, even more mad now that she had figured him out. "If you're cheating, just say so now, so we can get this whole thing over with!"

"I'm not cheating, Ron! Dean's gay!" she shouted.

"Another likely story!" Ron replied.

Her body was tired, and she hated fighting with him. Sitting on the bed, she hugged a rust-colored pillow to her chest. "I'm pregnant, Ron Weasley!" Hermione's chocolate eyes filled with tears.

Her words hit him like a _Flipendo_ charm. "What?" he said, finally calming down and sitting next to her.

She refused to look at him, the tears finally slipping down her porcelain cheeks. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you."

Her husband was frozen, like the ornate Gryffindor Crest ice sculpture from their wedding. All the color had flushed from his face and ears, and Hermione was sure his heart must have stopped beating altogether.

"Ron?" she whispered.

"I'm gonna be a dad," he said, not really to anyone in particular.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he shouted, nearly jumping off the bed, startling Hermione.

She smiled through her tears. "You mean you're happy?" she asked, voice full of hope.

His crystal eyes focused on his wife, and he bent to his knees in front of her. "I am so sorry, Hermione. I love you so much, and – and -," he stumbled for his words, too excited to enunciate.

"And I'm gonna be a dad!" he shouted, repeating the best news a man could ever receive.

-.-.-


End file.
